Emerl's Adventures of the Lion Guard: the Series
Emerl's Adventures of the Lion Guard is a SUPS1/Disney Junior crossover TV series to be created by TMNTHedgehog5, It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot "Set in the African Savanna, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar follows Kion as he assembles the members of the Lion Guard", a news release for the show reads. "Throughout the movie and the series, the diverse team of young animals will learn how to utilize each of their unique abilities to solve problems and accomplish tasks to maintain balance within the Circle of Life, while also introducing young viewers to the vast array of animals that populate the prodigious African landscape" Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mario and Luigi *Blue Toad and Yellow Toad *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Kirby and Meta-Knight *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Coco *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Emily *Duck, Hiro, Charlie, Victor and Kevin *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan and Luke *Duke, Mike, Rex and Bert *Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy *Spike *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, Trixie, Thorax and Discord *Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog and the Human Mane 5 *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Skipper. Kowalski, Private and Rico *Finn and Jake *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Rigby and Mordecai *Gumball and Darwin *Sam and Max *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello and Michelanglo *Sora, Donald and Goofy *Huey, Dewie and Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott Main Cast The Lion Guard *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono Supporting *Simba *Nala *Kiara *Rafiki *Zazu *Timon *Pumbaa Recurring *Mufasa *Mzingo *Mwoga *Zuri *Tiifu *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu and Thurston *Nne *Tano *Makuu *Jasiri *Basi *Reirei *Phil LaMarr as Goigoi and Shingo *Dogo *Ushari *Ma Tembo *Bupu *Twiga *Muhimu and Young Rhino *Mtoto *Mbuni and Muhanga *Muhangus *Vuruga Vuruga *Kulinda *Mbeya *Madoa *Makini Guest *Kovu *Nuka *Vitani *Zira *Dhahabu *Scar *Kiburi *Uroho *Makucha *Mpishi *Mjomba *Hadithi *King Sokwe *Majinuni and Hafifu *Chama *Furaha *Mzaha List of Episodes Season 1 #"Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" #"The Rise of Makuu" #"Bunga the Wise" #"Can't Wait to be Queen" #"Eye of the Beholder" #"The Kupatana Celebration" #"Fuli's New Family" #"The Search for Utamu" #"Follow That Hippo!" #"Call of the Drongo" #"Paintings and Predictions" #"The Mbali Fields Migration" #"Bunga and the King" #"The Imaginary Okapi" #"Too Many Termites" #"The Trouble With Galagos" #"Janja's New Crew" #"Baboons!" #"Beware the Zimwi" #"Lions of the Outlands" #"Never Roar Again" #"The Lost Gorillas" #"The Trail to Udugu" #"Ono's Idol" #"Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" #"Ono the Tickbird" Season 2 #"Babysitter Bunga" #"The Savannah Summit" #"The Traveling Baboon Show" #"Ono and the Egg" #The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar #"Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" #"Swept Away" #"Rafiki's New Neighbors" #"Rescue in the Outlands" #"The Ukumbusho Tradition" #"The Bite of Kenge" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" Season 3 #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" #"???" Trivia * Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Disney crossovers Category:Musical Series